Angel Lied
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: What if Kanade Tachibana was with the Battlefront the entire time, and the real enemy was a diclonious named Lucy?
1. Prolouge

YOLO people! I know, I know, I've been gone for one whole year. Yes, yes, it's my fault, but it's summer, and I'm back now. I'm back and better than ever! So, this is a new story , as you can probably tell. It's a crossover of _Angel Beats _and _Elfen Lied_. I hope you enjoy!

Otonashi woke up with a start. He looked around him. Everything was blurry, and it was either he or the world around him was sideways. He wanted to get up, but an instinct told him to stay down. His hearing was fine, but all his other senses were distorted. He suddenly heard gunshots. He heard yelling. Worst of all , he heard the horrible sound of guts being torn apart.

What the hell was happening? Was it all a dream? His eyesight, although bad, could still make out faces and colors. A person with long black hair looked at him. "He's awake! Yuri, he's awake!" they said. It was a deep feminine voice, so Otonashi assumed it was a girl. Suddenly, he saw the girl's body being torn in half, with guts a falling out of her rib cage, and her rib cage itself fell all together. Otonashi wanted to scream, but he found himself incapable of doing anything. He just lay there, and watched.

"Shiina!" another female voice screamed, "Angel, hold her off. No, kill her. Kill Lucy! Just kill her! Hinata, get him out of here alive!" Otonashi felt himself getting lifted up. "It's okay man. It's okay. You're gonna make it out alive," a male voice told him, "What's your name?" Otonashi's senses started to return back to normal. He was able to speak again.

"Otonashi. Yuzuru Otonashi."


	2. Chapter 1

YOLO! I forgot to mention one thing. In this crossover, Fujimaki and Shiina are kind of close, so prepare for that. Also, prepare for gore and Naoi weirdness. Okay, I'm done. Don't forget to leave a review!

Otonashi woke up in a different place. He was lying on a bed, and there were lots of faces looking at him. He recognized a male with blue hair, and a girl with black hair. "So he's awake now, huh?" A girl with purple hair said. She was wearing a headband with a yellow bow, along with a girl's uniform. She had her back turned to him , and she seemed very cryptic.

"Yeah," the male with blue hair told her. "Good. How is Shiina?" she asked. "She's okay. She's still passed out, but she's okay." He responded. She turned around, "Good. Fujimaki has been worried sick. You'd think they're dating." Otonashi was puzzled. They could be dating. What was with the reaction. Then again, he hardly knew these people. "What's wrong with dating?" the question slipped out of his mouth before he thought about it.

The two looked a bit surprised. A shirtless male with a perfect body said, "You'll get obliterated." He straightened his glasses. "Obliterated?" Otonashi asked. "Takamatsu, I told you that we'd talk about that later." The girl with the purple hair said. "Well he asked," the shirtless male said, straightening his glasses again. "We'll figure out how he died and explain the way this world works after we introduce ourselves, which will happen after Shiina regains consciousness." She told him. "I guess you won't have to wait for much longer," a male with purple hair who carried an axe with him said, "She's up."

"Died? Wait, what?" Otonashi asked as he sat up. Nobody answered his question. "So, Yuzuru Otonashi, right? I'm Yuri Nakamura." The girl with purple hair said. She pointed at the male with blue hair, "That's Hinata. His unique trait is how much of a failure he is," she said. Then, to the shirtless male, "The guy who won't stop stripping is called Takamatsu. He looks smart, but he's actually a moron." Then, to a large male who was eating beef udon, "That's Matsushita. He's a master in martial arts to the fifth degree, so out of respect, everyone calls him Matsushita the fifth."

She kept introducing people. The girl who had been ripped apart was named Shiina. A wimp with red hair was named Ooyama. Another girl with purple hair who carried a guitar was named Iwasawa. She was the lead vocalist of a band called Girls Dead Monster. Her lead guitarist was a brunette named Hisako. The girl on the electric bass was named Sekine, and the percussionist was named Irie. A strange male who would never stop dancing was named TK. At least, he was called TK. "Nobody knows his actual name," Yuri said.

She kept going. A male named Ayato Naoi, a female named Yui, a male named Fujimaki… until the male with the axe pointed it at Otonashi. "YOU!" he yelled, "What makes you think I've accepted you as one of us?" Otonashi looked at the tip of the blade that was right in front of him. "Nothing. I'm not really sure what's going on," he said. "Noda, stand down," Yuri said. She said more names as Otonashi daydreamed. In a matter of moments, everyone had been addressed. Somehow, Otonashi couldn't help but stare at a small girl with silver hair. He felt as though she was…special. "Excuse me, Yuri, was it? Who is that again?" he said as he pointed at the girl. "Don't you listen to anything? That's Kanade Tachibana," Yuri told him.

_Kanade Tachibana? That's such a beautiful name._

"Now Otonashi, I need to know how you died," she said. "Died?" Otonashi wondered. "It seems that he has lost his memories," Takamatsu said, straightening his glasses, "Do you remember anything?" Otonashi shook his head. "Listen carefully," Naoi told him, "Every one of us here is dead." Otonashi was shocked, "What?" Takamatsu straightened his glasses again, but besides that, nobody did anything but stare. "This is some kind of joke isn't it. Haha guys. I'm going to go to class," Otonashi bravely said. He wasn't this gullible.

"This isn't a joke," Yuri said. "Yeah, and don't you remember what you saw? Shiina got ripped apart!" Fujimaki yelled. "I'm not falling for this," Otonashi said, firmly this time. As soon as he got up, Yuri grabbed him by the collar. "Why would I joke about this? I died, and it wasn't just me. It watched it… there was nothing I could do… damn it! Why did I just sit there? I let them die! It's all my fault!" Yuri dropped to her knees. Otonashi thought of comforting her, but he decided not to. What kind of idiot did they think he was? "If you want me to believe you, you're going to have to prove it."

"Well, since you're dead, you can't die. You can get mortally wounded, but in the end, you'll pull yourself together as if nothing happened. Take a look at Shiina," Naoi explained. "I'm not going to believe your words. Prove it. Prove that I can't die." Otonashi crossed his arms. How could they beat that? They weren't going to kill him, right? Of course not.

"Kanade, do it. Prove it to him."

Kanade nodded. Everyone stepped out of the way as she walked to Otonashi. She put her hand in a striking position.

_Guardskill: Handsonic_


	3. Chapter 2

So, I received a review from a reader asking that I should not start the story with "YOLO" all the time. Of course, how could I not follow up on a request? So, yeah I'm not starting with "YOLO" anymore. Anyways, I don't have that much to say about this chapter, except I hope you enjoy and leave a review. Alright, let's get started…

Otonashi screamed as he sat up in shock. He was still alive. "I guess it was all just a messed up dream," he told himself. When he looked, he was in the same place, except he was lying on the floor half naked. "Sleeping beauty woke up," Fujimaki said. Otonashi sat up and saw Yuri hold up a bloody shirt, "I told you I wasn't joking." It took him a while to realize, but he figured out that it was _his _shirt and they actually _stabbed _him and he woke up just like they said.

"Well, now that we've established that you're dead, we would like to recruit you into the Afterlife Battlefront," Yuri said. "What's that?" Otonashi asked. "In this world, you can easily get obliterated, which means you disappear. Nobody knows where the obliterated ones go, but it's the only way you can 'die' in this world. One person in general is trying to obliterate us. Her name is Lucy. She's a diclonius. I'm not sure what that means, but we all know that she's very powerful. A weaker diclonius came to this world not too long ago, and we discovered the only thing we know about them. The diclonius die. We can kill them, it's just very difficult. We're fighting back against Lucy. We don't want to be obliterated," Yuri explained, "So, join us, or get obliterated."

"With the way you say it, I don't really have a choice," Otonashi said. "Then I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the newest member of Battlefront: Yuzuru Otonashi!" Yuri enthusiastically said. Nobody said anything, but Hinata made cricket noises. Yuri sighed, "I wish you guys could ditch the doom and gloom."

They lead Otonashi up to the principal's office, which was actually the Battlefront's headquarters. The blue screen that announced a mission lit up. "Alright everyone," Yuri said in a commanding tone, "We have another member, which means we need another weapon. In the mean time, use this gun. Even noobs like you can fire it," she threw a handgun at Otonashi, " We're doing operation Guild Parachute Drop. The guild is the place where our friends make all our weapons and repair broken ones. It's underground so that Lucy doesn't find it and destroy it. If that happened, we would lose all chance of winning."

Otonashi pictured them dropping out of a plane with parachutes and gulped. Hinata saw him, "What's wrong Otonashi?" He shivered at the thought, "I'm not a big fan of heights," Hinata smiled, "We're not parachuting from the sky, we're parachuting underground silly!" Otonashi was relieved, "Oh, well why didn't you say so- UNDERGOUND?!"

Otonashi found himself going down a ladder into the darkness of the underground. "Hey you guys," he mentioned, "Where's Noda?" Yuri kept going, "Probably out doing what it is that he does. Don't mind him. He's just a moron."

He followed the team as they walked down a path. "Hey, someone's there!" Hinata exclaimed. He shined his flashlight at the sound he heard, and he found Noda. Noda pointed his axe at Otonashi, "You there! I still haven't accepted you as one of us!" Otonashi rolled his eyes, "I don't care if you except me or not." Suddenly, a hammer appeared out of nowhere and slammed Noda against a wall. It came back for round two, which completely flattened him.

"Battle formation! The anti-Lucy traps are active!" Yuri commanded. "You mean that they left them on even if they knew we were coming?" Fujimaki questioned. "This is so stupid," Shiina said in his support. "There's only one logical explanation," Yuri told them, " Lucy is here."

"Wait, shouldn't she be dead by now?" Otonashi asked. "We designed these traps to kill, but most of them rely on gravity. As far as we know, she has can move things," Yuri explained, "This marks the first death. About march everyone. Proceed with caution. A single careless mistake could get you killed."

Every now and then, they would stop, and Yuri would run across the path a couple of times. So far, there were no other traps. She would signal them to go forward, and Shiina would stay behind everyone in case they missed something. They stopped again. Yuri ran across a couple times. She signaled them. They went forward. Shiina jumped in from behind.

"Crap, it's coming!" she yelled. "What? What is?" Otonashi asked. Suddenly, a large sphere came falling out of the ceiling. It looked like his question was answered. "Move it!" Shiina demanded. They all did as she said. Shiina found a passage to the next part of the guild. She ran as fast as she could and went into the entrance. "This way!" she called to the others. They all came tumbling into where Shiina was, until only Hinata, Otonashi, and Takamatsu were the last ones running.

Hinata saw the place where the others were. Otonashi was right in front of him, but he was running past it. Hinata caught up to him, slowed down, and shoved him to safety. Takamatsu wasn't as lucky. Right when he was going to dash away from the path, he tripped. The sphere was coming right for him, and he had no choice but to run past the others, but the trip had slowed him down. He was too slow. They all heard him scream, but he was abruptly cut off.

"That's Takamatsu's voice," Hinata stated, "He's a goner. Man, I sure am glad you're still alive." Otonashi moved away from him as fast as he could, "Ew, are you gay?" Hinata looked outraged at the question.

"Of course not!"


End file.
